Paris?
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: Kind of tag to 10x18 about Hodgela talking more about moving to Paris


**Hey yall! It's been awhile I know but I've been super swamped and let's be honest, there hasn't been a whole lot of Hodgela inspiration coming from the show lately. Anyways when I saw 10x18 and after I heard about Bones getting renewed for an 11th season I had to write this. I figured there'd only be a couple reasons why Angela and Hodgins would not move to Paris after all.**

 **Just a heads up there is some sexual innuendo, but nothing too crazy hence why I've rated it T. Also, I don't own Bones or any of its characters or storylines.**

* * *

"Michael's asleep," Angela said as she closed the door to their bedroom and joined her husband in bed.

"How long did it take you to get him to stop yammering on about that Avengers toy he wants?" Jack asked, setting the science journal he had been reading to the side.

"Actually not long."

He stared at her incredulously, "Seriously? He wouldn't leave me alone about that earlier, telling me about all the cool things it does."

"What can I say, I know how to wrangle you Hodgins boys," she said, smirking.

Hodgins just rolled his eyes.

"So, about the Paris house…" Angela began, trailing off.

"Oh Ange, no, you can't not like something about it now, we're so close to closing on it!"

"Oh no that's not it, I love that place. I just don't think we're going to be able to move."

"Why? Did you change your mind? What happened to that whole living without all this death around us speech?"

"I didn't change my mind. I still believe that living somewhere where death doesn't surround us would be a better place for us and for Michael. I just don't think I want our child to be born in some foreign country."

"Wait, our child?" He sucked in a breathe, "Ange are you- are you-"

"Pregnant? Yeah I kind of am," she replied, letting out a light laugh as her hand went to cover her belly, "6 weeks actually."

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" he practically shouted, reaching over to wrap his arms around her.

She laughed, "I take it you're happy about this then?"

"Of course I am! We've been going back and forth about having another baby for awhile now and now the decision's pretty much been made for us."

"I know, I guess the universe made the decision for us."

"My swimmers got the job done again baby," he said, kissing her hard on the mouth.

She laughed again, "They sure did and man are my boobs already sore as hell."

He winced, "Sorry."

"It's okay babe. It's the price we women pay to bear your children."

"And you do it so well," he murmured, coming close to nuzzle her face. "So we're not moving to Paris then?"

"We're not moving to Paris," she confirmed.

"Are you sure Angie? Paris isn't such a bad place to have a baby and raise kids."

"I know it's not, I just, I don't know I would feel more comfortable having the pregnancy monitored by my own doctor whom I'm already familiar with, especially with the possibility of the baby being born with the LCA gene."

"If this is really what you want babe, I'll pull our offer from the Paris house, but I want you to be sure. Are you going to be happy if we stay here?"

"Yes Jack, I'll be happy," she paused for a moment, "You know as long as I've got you and Michael and now this new baby, I couldn't really ask for more."

"Sometimes there's more to happiness than our family though Ange."

"I know that but it's not like I don't enjoy my job because I do most of the time. My biggest thing is not wanting to put our family in danger because of what we do. It would be different if it was just the two of us but we have kids now." She took a breath as if struggling to compose herself. "I never want what happened with Pelant to happen again," she whispered, tears now falling from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey babe," Hodgins started, "Ange, come here, its okay." He pulled her close to him, rubbing her back with one arm and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get with these hormones," she sniffled.

"I actually almost had forgotten. Listen Angie, no one is ever going to hurt this family again, I promise you. I will never let anything happen to Michael or to this new baby or to you."

She looked up at him with a slight smile on her face, "Thank you Jack but there are still forces out there stronger than even your love for us."

"So I'll hire my security team back. We've got the money again, why the hell not?"

"I don't always want to live in fear though Jack, of all the what ifs. That's why I wanted to go to Paris."

"I know babe, neither do I. How about this? I'll install a fence and gate around the new house and that's the only place where we'll have security to monitor who can come in and out."

"The new house?" she asked.

"Yeah, obviously we can't stay in this house, especially with the baby coming and with you wanting a studio so we'll have to find something else, something bigger."

"But I love this house," she practically wailed, pregnancy hormones once again getting the better of her. "Michael learned how to walk and talk here, his height is marked on the door in his room. We made a lot of memories here as a family."

Hodgins sighed, knowing he should have seen this coming, "Well we'll make new memories in a new house with a new addition to our family. Didn't you once tell me that we needed someplace where we make our own history? Well we're going to do that in the new house too babe."

"You're right. It's time for a change and it would be nice not to live in a house where a crazy serial killer broke in and staged a body over our bed while we were knocked out below," she said, shuddering at the memory.

Hodgins kissed her head again, knowing how much the whole thing with Pelant had bothered her. She still woke up in the middle of the night having a nightmare about it as did he every once in awhile. "Exactly. So have you told anyone else about the pregnancy? Dr. B?"

"No, she's not really been all there since Booth relapsed, but I'll tell her at work tomorrow. Besides, I wanted to run it by you first and make sure you were okay with it."

"I love you Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro-Hodgins, you have given me everything I ever wanted and I am so excited to be having this baby with you."

She blushed and smiled bright, "I really have an obnoxiously long name don't I? Maybe as a late anniversary gift to you I should take out the Montenegro."

"Really? You're going to change your name to just Hodgins?"

She shrugged, "Why the hell not? It's such a mouthful and really annoying to write on any document."

"Mrs. Hodgins. I love it babe."

"Not like you already didn't call me that already."

He laughed, "Yeah but only in the comfort of our home and mostly during foreplay." He winked, "Now I'll be able to introduce you as Angela Hodgins, my beautiful amazing pregnant wife."

She winced, "Since when do you introduce someone saying that they are pregnant?"

"Since I want everyone to know that you're carrying my child again."

"Your child?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Ange, you know what I mean. Our child, my child, your child, same difference."

She laughed, "Okay okay, but you can't do that until I'm past 12 weeks okay?"

"Is that not what you said last time and then told everyone yourself anyways?"

She slapped his chest playfully, "You're never going to let me live that down are you Jack? But seriously we should wait until after the first trimester. I'm 36 this time so there's more of a risk of miscarriage."

"And you're absolutely stunning at 36 if I must say," Hodgins commented, hoping to avoid a mini meltdown about age.

"Cut the crap Jack, I'm getting older I know. I sure as hell don't look as good as I did at 25 when we first started working together especially after being pregnant."

"Well I for one think you look just as amazing as you did at 25 and if anything I'm the one getting old. I'm turning 40 this year! I'm practically a grandpa!"

She smiled, loving that he was still able to cleverly move conversations away from her own insecurities. "Well it's a good thing I love you then isn't it Grandpa? Or maybe it's just me stuck with you since you knocked me up again," she teased, attempting to avoid his hands as he reached over to tickle her.

She giggled in that girly way she only did at home with him and he smiled, enjoying the moment. "Okay Jack stop! We're going to wake Michael up!"

"Alright alright, I'm done," he said, putting his hands up in surrender, "With the tickling…"

He climbed on top of her, pining her arms above her head and he kissed all the way down her body before stopping at her t-shirt covered abdomen. He released her hands and rolled the shirt up to her breasts before spreading kisses all over her flat belly.

"I love you and I can't wait to meet you," he whispered to their unborn child before looking up at Angela, who had tears running down her cheeks again.

"Ange, baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, wiping at the tears, "Nothing nothing, just happy tears."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said impatiently, "Just kiss me already Jack!"

He chuckled and brought his lips to hers in a sweet soft kiss. She reached up deepening the kiss and letting her hands wander over his back.

He moved down, kissing her neck as she moaned in pleasure. "You know," he said, "We could always buy that Paris home as a vacation home."

She hummed, "Mmmm can we talk about this later honey? Just finish what you're doing, it feels so good."

He smirked, "You like that? Does it feel good?"

She moaned in response, reaching up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure you've been a good girl Mrs. Hodgins?"

She laughed, "Come here babe."

* * *

 **So yeah that's what my crazy brain wouldn't leave me alone about. Let me know what you guys thought about it by leaving me a review! I'm just gonna say that Unexpected is on hiatus right now, most likely indefinitely until I ever have time and the inspiration to finally finish it. So sorry about that. Hopefully this and any future one-shots/drabbles/tags will make up for it.**

 **Alright peace yall!**

 **-Willie**


End file.
